


Please Put Your Dick Away

by scoutshonour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Requited Love, Romance, Roommates, broke college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutshonour/pseuds/scoutshonour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is confused. He's in love with his best friends and they're dating, but they want him here and with those eyes, how can he resist?</p><p>So Boyd stays.</p><p>(or: the one where Boyd moves in with Erica and Isaac & they're fucking in front of him, grabbing his thigh, kissing him—oh, there's Isaac's dick [add masturbating in front of him, too] and Boyd is mostly confused and turned on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Put Your Dick Away

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my other fics except for like one, there's mild sexual content, simple phrasing like "grabbed the dick" and no explicit scenes.

Vernon Boyd is  _smart._

Smart enough to be acing all of his college courses while working part time at a local coffee shop, smart enough to save his money up instead of spending vigorously since he's as broke as everyone his age is, and he knows not to go by  _Vernon_ because only eighty year old men are referred to as  _Vernon._

He's smart.

But apparently, he's not smart enough to figure out how he's feeling which should be easy. Boyd is as cold and emotionless as they come, but every now and then, a person comes along that changes everything.

Or in this case, two.

Boyd might be in love with his best friends, Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes, who are,  _of course,_ dating each other.

He's smart enough to know to stay the hell away from  _that_ mess of emotions before he ruins everything.

 

 

Erica invites him over on a Saturday night when they finish exams in December, claiming a celebration is due for their months of hard work. Boyd brings two bottles of beer and calls Isaac, because he's been buzzing for  _ten minutes_ and no one is answering.

"Hey, Boyd," Isaac's breathless voice answers, and Boyd smiles to himself.

Before scowling and thinking  _gross._ "Umm, let me in, please?"

"Oh," Isaac's panting now and there's a distant groaning and—

Boyd puts the pieces together. "Well, it was nice seeing you two, I'll see you another—"

"No, Boyd!" Isaac's frantic voice is too quick and too panicked, desperate, that Boyd feels a pang in his chest and stays firmly in his spot in front of their apartment complex, mostly because he really doesn't want to leave. "Stay, please? Erica and I just got bored and we're...fucking, yeah, but we'll wrap up."

"Seriously?" Boyd's tone is bitter and icy, like his usual demeanor. "You want me to fucking wait?" He growls because he's annoyed, jealous of them both, sad, lonely, he's every shitty feeling there is because falling in love with one best friend is awful, but two? Two who are dating each other? It's brutal. He won't come in second to their sex, so he's furiously stomping out of the complex.

"Boyd," Erica's rough voice grits onto the line and Isaac's offended  _the fuck_ sounds in the background. "Don't you dare leave me. Don't leave  _us._ "

Another pang and Boyd just wants to leave, mainly jack off because Erica's voice is all rasp and hoarse and is it weird he's turned on by her voice? 

There's shuffling in the background, and Boyd thinks clothes are being put on. "I'm sorry. We're putting our clothes back on. I'm buzzing you in now."

Boyd ends the call with gritted teeth, swinging the door open and walking  _slowly_ to the elevator, where he slowly walks out after a minute or two riding up to the sixth floor, and slowly walks to the door where the door swings open before he has the chance to knock.

Isaac's breathing heavily, half smile on his face, his hair thoroughly messy. "Hey."

It's soft, fond.

Boyd doesn't return it.

"Beer," Boyd grunts, thrusting the bags into Isaac's hands.

Isaac frowns, but he's eager, Boyd can tell. "How's, uh, Alicia?"

Boyd shrugs, jacket slipping off his shoulders and drop onto their small, kitchen counter. "Alicia's Alicia. What's with the small talk, Lahey?" He's amused, to say the least, as Isaac shuffles over to the couch facing their television, patting the spot next to him. 

Isaac mirrors Boyd's shrug, grinning as Boyd  reluctantly slides into the seat next to him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

Boyd stiffens. It's a valid statement. When a person realizes he likes two people close to him, he doesn't want to intrude, doesn't want to ruin things.  

So yeah, he's been keeping his distance. The only way he arrived was because Isaac confided in him that Erica was certain Boyd hated her, that she felt like she'd done something and Boyd didn't want Erica to believe her.

"You saw me yesterday at the shop," Boyd smirks.

Isaac's sad eyes don't fade as his hand rests on Boyd's shoulder.

Boyd simultaneously tenses and calms down, if possible, trying not to let Isaac show how nervous he is and how good the contact feels. The hand further slides up his knee, to his thigh, until a gentle hand squeezes his inner thigh. "Um, Isaac—"

"Shh, it's okay, I know you want it too...I mean you do, don't you?" Isaac's suave tone changes, eyes wide, and Boyd fights back a laugh.

"Um, I mean, I—" He's saved by the blonde goddess strutting in with shorts and on over sized shirt that Boyd is certain belongs to Isaac. "Oh! Erica!" His voice is loud but Isaac simply smirks and with the raging, thumping heartbeat in his chest, he swats Isaac's hand, Isaac grinning like a little shit.

Erica grins, head canting to the side as she leans against the door frame. "Boyd!" She giggles, running up to squeeze Boyd into Isaac, sitting on Boyd's other wise.

She pulls Boyd into a hug, a hand smoothing down his back. Boyd lets himself enjoy it, biting  his lip as her chest presses against his, pulling apart because he's being gross and Isaac is  _right there._

Then again, Isaac's hand was just reaching up his inner thigh, so he really can't talk.

"I missed you," Erica says, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Boyd blushes, scratching his neck. "You too?"

She swats his shoulder playfully. " _You too?_ "

"Yeah, he just greeted me with  _beer,_ Er," Isaac smirks, popping a bottle open and chugging. 

"Unsurprising," Erica says, rolling her eyes.

Boyd tries not to sweat too much as he's lodged between Isaac and Erica, feeling Isaac's knee bump into his thigh and Erica's hand trace patterns on his shoulder. He also tries not to think about Isaac  _grabbing his thigh,_ and what the hell that meant.

"What's wrong with you?" Erica asks disapprovingly. "You're distant, colder than usual...did we do something?"

Boyd can't help but think about how much harm he's causing, even if his intent is the complete opposite. 

So he takes in a deep breath and stares at the table in front of them, eyeing what he's pretty sure is a dead bug.

"I just don't want to intrude on your...coupleness. Like I  _just_ did when you and Lahey were fucking. Can you imagine how mind-numbing that orgasm could've been?" Boyd sighs. "I don't want to be the third wheel, 's all."

 _That's mostly all,_ he corrects himself in his head.

"Seriously, Boyd?" Isaac says, mouth cracking into a smile. "You're never intruding."

"You and Erica were literally fucking and stopped because I arrived," Boyd deadpans and there's no witty response for a solid thirty seconds.

"I should go," he says promptly, because this is awkward, he needs to go, confide in Cora or something and listen to her rant about Lydia Martin and her  _gorgeous long hair_ or her  _luscious red lips_ or her  _fucking asshole boyfriend_ for an hour. But Isaac grabs his wrist, holding him down.

His eyes sparkle, grip loosening when he realizes how tight he held on."Don't," Isaac says softly, and Boyd looks at Erica, her eyes pleading. Boyd is confused. He's in love with his best friends and they're dating, but they want him here and with those eyes, how can he resist?

So Boyd stays.

"I'm sitting there, though," Boyd huffs, sitting in the reclining chair across from them. 

Isaac laughs. "No promises that drunken Erica won't try and straddle your lap  in about half an hour."

Boyd chuckles lightly, but holy shit, he just thinks about how screwed he is. "Where's Scott?"

Since Isaac and Erica are poor as shit, they have a roommate, Scott McCall. They've all known each other, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Cora, Lydia, Malia, Allison, Kira, and Stiles since high school, so it isn't as awkward as some random stranger walking in on Boyd passed out on the couch, with sharpie drawings on his face and a giggling Isaac and Erica wrapped around him.

Isaac and Erica look at each other, sigh, then look back at Isaac. "He sort of, kind of...moved in with Brae? So we don't have another roommate, though we desperately need one," Isaac explains.

Boyd snorts. "Good luck trying to find a loser stupid enough to move in with you two."

Erica narrows her eyes. " _You're_ the loser stupid enough to move in with us. We're asking you to move in with us, idiot."

Boyd's breathless for a long time. "I'm the stupid?" He asks in a small, unbelieving voice.

Erica nods. "Yes. You're the stupid," she deadpans.

"Very grammatically incorrect, but yes. We want you to move in with us," Isaac says, lower lip curling at Erica who's currently flipping Isaac off. 

Boyd is a smart person.

The next thing he says disproves that.

"Cora."

Isaac arches an eyebrow, visibly fighting back a laugh. "Yes, Cora."

"We are...dating."

"Cora is gayer than you are hot," Erica snorts, and Boyd is left stuttering over himself. "What's the deal, Boyd? Don't want us?" Erica teases.

Boyd just thinks  _she knows, he knows, they know._ "I mean, we practically are. I'll ask her if she's okay with me moving out, but don't be so hopeful about it."

"Baby," Isaac hums, turning his head to look at Erica, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "I think  _Vernon_ doesn't want to live with us."

Boyd grits his teeth. "Lahey, don't—"

Erica makes a faux gasp. "Vernon...is this true?" 

"Don't really want to see you and Lahey fucking each other's brains out," he says, half true. He doesn't want to see it only because he won't be apart of it.

Both grin. "C'mon. Move in with us," Isaac urges, leaning over the table to look  _right_ into Boyd's eyes.

"Please?" Erica adds.

Boyd bites his lip. He should say no, say something because this is a bad idea, Boyd's gonna get fucked over. But Erica and Isaac are looking at him like he's their fucking world, so how can he say no? He loves them.

He's so in love and it's ridiculous.

"I get first... _three_ months free,"  Boyd decides.

Erica claps excitedly and Isaac beams brightly.

"You won't regret it," Erica promises giddily, before she starts talking about how ridiculously useless her revision chapters were because none of the information were on the exam.

Boyd isn't really paying attention, because he keeps thinking  _I will and so will the both of you._

 

 

Cora Hale is sitting on  a certain someone's face with strawberry blonde hair peaking out from underneath. Boyd sighs loudly when he sees this but they don't stop while Cora thrusts herself on the couch, head thrown back as  _loud_ fucking whines escape her throat.

"I will end you," he snarls and Lydia pushes Cora's face up, smirking at Boyd.

"Hey there, Boyd," Lydia says, wiping her face.

"Don't wipe, don't wipe," Cora scowls, voice begging. "We're not done—" But surprisingly, the redhead is strong, hoisting Cora off her face, patting her hair sympathetically. 

Lydia plants a brief kiss to Cora's lips, the ones on her face, before shrugging her blouse back on. "Text me, okay?" She murmurs, grinning before strutting out.

"Bye Lydia," Boyd says, chuckling.

"Bye, Boyd!"

Boyd shuts the door, glaring at Cora as she scrambles to find her clothes. "I'm moving out," he declares.

Cora scowls as she pulls her shirt over her head, wringing her hair together. "Dude, seriously? Dramatic much," she says.

"No, I'm literally moving out," Boyd repeats, sighing as he waits  for Cora to pull her shorts over her legs so he can sit. "Isaac and Erica asked. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Cora glowers at him. "Don't be so  _dense,_ Vernon. You're going to move in with them because you love them and they clearly love you too! Why else would they ask?"

"Because Scott's moving out to live with Braeden?" Boyd huffs. "And they're poor as fuck."

Cora rolls her eyes, nudging him in the stomach. "Please. Were there any inappropriate gestures?"

"...Isaac grabbed my thigh."

"Any  _suggestive_ phrasing?"

"...Erica told me not to leave them and said  _you're more gay than I am hot._ "

Cora laughs, eyes crinkling as she does, and Boyd can't help but crack a smile. "That is true," she agrees. "But they like you! And you need to see where this goes."

"Cor, I can't—"

"I'm right. I'm always right. And I also don't want you to continue walking in on me and ruining another orgasm for me."

"That seems to be a common theme today," Boyd sighs, as the realization fully sinks. Either way, Cora would kick him out.

He was so fucked.

"...I won't question that."

 

 

It takes Boyd two and a half weeks to finalize everything before all his boxes are in Isaac and Erica's apartment and he's hugging Cora as if he'll never see her again as she drops him off. Fumbling with his key, he readies himself for what he's about to walk into.

_You can make it. You'll be fine._

He unlocks the door to  _his_ apartment, a  _welcome Boyd, let's drink booze_ party set to commence with all their friends in a few hours. He swings the door open and he sees Isaac, groaning from the couch.

"I swear to god, you two—" Is what he begins to say, but as he nears the couch, he sees Isaac is by himself.

Isaac is masturbating.

"There...there's your dick," Boyd says as casually as he can muster, face turning beet red.

Isaac's eyes widen in pure horror before he gestures to his dick. "You can help me out if you want? Can't exactly suck my own dick," Isaac smirks, and he doesn't stop rubbing.

_Doesn't. Stop._

Boyd stands up suddenly. "I'm going to...um, shower. You know, you have a girlfriend," Boyd scolds, rushing to the bathroom before another word can escape Isaac.

As Boyd bolts to the washroom, he swears he hears Isaac mutter  _but what if I want more?_

 

 

When Boyd returns, Erica's present, the two curled on the couch with some Netflix blockbuster on the television.

"Vernon," Erica greets when Boyd tries to run off, and Boyd swears, she's the only person who can get away with calling him that. "Come, join us, cuddle."

"No space," Boyd grunts, running a hand through his wet locks of hair.

"Isn't that the best part?" Isaac says teasingly. "Join us, please?" He whines in a high voice.

_They're asking and it's cold as balls, just go._

So he sets down his bottle of water plastered to his mouth moments ago, walks over and eyes their mess of limbs and bones warily. "How?"

Erica rolls her eyes from the front, tugging Isaac's hand closer to her chest. "Just...just."

"Thank you for your detailed instructions," Boyd says thickly, and Isaac laughs as Boyd struggles to slide in.

After a minute of awkward positioning, Boyd wraps his arm around Isaac and Erica's arms are around Boyd's. "I hate you both," he grunts into Isaac's neck, praying to every God and deity he knows that he doesn't get hard and it doesn't press against Isaac's thigh.

"You love us," Isaac huffs, certain in himself. "Me more."

Erica reaches over and grabs Isaac's ass.

Boyd stiffens.

"Shut up," Erica says playfully, smiling warmly into Boyd's back. 

Isaac smirks and he reaches behind, hitting Boyd in the face. "Oh, shit, sorry, Boyd, I didn't mean to."

"Were you trying to grab my dick, or—"

"Your dick...too much?"

"Maybe, start with a hand or something, before you escalate to anything further, Isaac," Erica informs.

_Escalate to anything further?_

Boyd is thoroughly confused. What is it they expect from him? Why aren't they saying anything? He'd roll off and out because he's a little pissed but he's lodged in the middle, someone's leg sprawled over his and someone's hand on his waist.

It's comfortable, too, so he stays reluctantly.

_Reluctantly._

"Sorry, Boyd," Isaac murmurs, sounding apologetic. "Sorry about your face and that dick thing."

"Which dick thing?" Boyd bitterly  replies. 

Erica laughs. "There are  _two_ dick things?"

Isaac visibly grimaces and Boyd gently squeezes his shoulders. He's not going to tell Isaac it's okay, because it's fucking not, but he'll tell him that...Boyd still likes him, anyway.

"Oh my god, I hate this episode," Erica groans. "Where's the remote?"

"Under my ass, I think," Isaac huffs.

"...That's just my hand," Boyd stutters out, cheeks flushing as Erica and Isaac both giggle.

Boyd's eyes land on the remote a few feet away, sitting idly by the television set. "It's all the way there."

"Baby, you get it."

"You're the one who wants the channel changed."

" _You're_ the one who's closest."

They bicker back and forth until  Boyd scowls, says  _he'll_ get it, but they both panic, presumably because Boyd will  _leave_ given the opportunity.

Which is partly true.

Isaac ends up grabbing the remote and turns the television set off. Boyd's scared something will happen but instead they talk, laugh, and it's easy, right,  _good._ They fall asleep and Malia, Stiles and Allison end up walking in on them, having stolen a key from the last party held at the Reyes-Lahey  _now_ Reyes-Lahey-Boyd residence.

"Um," Stiles mutters, a champagne bottle in his hand. "Should we go?"

Boyd's painfully awake by now, stilling in his spot as Malia growls at her boyfriend. "They're not fucking, they're just sleeping."

"We can...stay?" Allison suggests. "Have sex in their bedroom, see what kind of toys they have?"

Malia smirks, tugs on Allison's hand who tugs on Stiles and the three start fucking in Erica and Isaac's bedroom. 

Boyd is still awake and he can't block out any of the noise.

"You hear 'em too?" Erica smirks and Boyd nearly jumps, feeling  a warm hand slide around his waist, drifting to his ass. He moans.

He  _fucking_ moans.

"Can I?" She asks and he just nods, because  _the three of them_ are having sex, so why can't he? 

Her hand slips down to her ass and she gently squeezes, Boyd groaning. "Pretty baby," she coos as her hand tugs on Boyd's belt, slowly unstrapping, and Boyd feels himself harden under her touch and—

Isaac stirs.

Boyd slaps her hand away, jumping up, effectively knocking Isaac to the floor.

" _Ohmygod,_ Isaac are you okay?" Boyd sweeps Isaac up into his arms and holds him close, watching as Isaac blinks his way to consciousness.

"You're...holding me. Boyd, I've fallen for you."

Boyd nearly laughs.

"You've fallen because of me."

"The true statement of love...hey, who the fuck is fucking in  _my_ bed!?"

Isaac tries to charge, but Boyd, amused, keeps him tucked in his arms. "No, no, no," Boyd says and Isaac pouts, but he hangs in Boyd's arms, wrapping his arms around Boyd's neck.

"Losers," Erica mutters with a smile before bursting into her bedroom, phone in hand. "Alright, bitches, stop—oh my god, guys, Malia's pegging Stiles. Allison is fucking Stiles. Look, look, it's his  _penis—_ "

Boyd smiles to himself, turns to look at Isaac, and—

Warm, friendly lips are pressing against his and holy shit, Boyd's kissing him back.

But then Erica comes stumbling in with her phone in hand and snaps a picture of Boyd and Isaac. "Hey, guys."

Boyd pulls apart, startled, unfazed by the distant sounds of Stiles yelping of clothes pulled on hastily, but just of Erica and her casualness.

It's...it's too much, he can't handle this not right now, so he forcibly tears himself from Isaac's warm embrace, grabs his coat and tries not to fume.

"Boyd, where are you going?"

"I'll be back, back for the party," Boyd stammers, trying not to fall as he storms out before a word can be exchanged.

When the door shuts, Boyd presses his ear against the door.

Silence. No one comes to the door  to chase after him, no one calls his name or phone or texts him.

Boyd really shouldn't be that hurt.

 

 

When Boyd arrives to Cora's apartment, he's glad there are no dicks (which would be odd since Lydia Martin does not possess a dick) or vaginas in sight, Cora sitting on her couch with her laptop settled on her lap. "Miss me too much?" She says, semi frazzled by his abrupt appearance with the key he still has.

"They're coming on to me," he wheezes, and Cora's brow knits in concern. The Hale grabs him a cup of juice and a cookie, shoving it into his hands.

Once he's sipped the juice and swallowed a piece of the cookie, he explains. "I found them fucking the other day, when they invited me to move in, Isaac was  _masturbating_ when  I arrived today and asked me to join, they tricked me into a cuddle session, Erica grabbed my ass, Isaac tried grabbing my dick and hit me in the face and Isaac kissed me.

And Stiles is into pegging, apparently, but that's not relevant."

"Pegging?  _Unsurprising,_ " Cora muses, chuckling. "What's the issue?"

Boyd stares at Cora for a few, hard seconds before realizing she's not lying. "They're not fucking telling me anything! Why can't they tell me they want me? Why do they have to jerk off and grab my ass?"

Cora sighs, waits for him to down the juice. "Boyd, you're stupid."

"So I've been told."

"Isaac and Erica. They're not good with words. They care about you, they want you, they want to love you and care about you...they just want you to realize it. That's why they've been throwing themselves at you, trying to get you to fuck 'em, and not saying anything about it. Because they're  _them._ Am I saying it's okay? Absolutely not, but it's the only way they know how to communicate," Cora says.

"...I  _am_ stupid."

It clicks together and  Boyd wants to smack himself in the face. "So...did you grab his dick back?"

Boyd narrows his eyes and Cora laughs. "Sorry, sorry, Isaac's like a brother to me, I want to know if he's getting some action. No details, but just...to know he's not lonely. Wait, nevermind, he has Erica."

"Wait, what am I then?"

Cora's expression is deadpan, a hand clapping over Boyd's shoulder. "You're like a well acquainted neighbor."

"Thanks, Cor." Boyd sighs, positive he's screwed everything up. "Think I have time to finally fuck my friends and that Mal, Allison, and Stiles are out?"

Cora pats his back. "Go fuck 'em, tiger," she says, and Boyd bolts, hoping to the Gods he didn't  fuck up his first real chance at happiness in a long, long time.

 

 

Boyd bursts into the door, breath falling short when he hears distant sobs.

"Boyd," Erica murmurs, wiping her eyes and standing up sharply. "I'm sorry."

Isaac stands up too, and Boyd doesn't miss the reluctance, the iciness in his glare.

He deserves it.

But he still snaps anyway.

Boyd clears his throat, cutting Erica off, because he knows he'll be speaking for a while. "I don't know...I don't know what you two  _want_ from me. You act like I'm in on some, something, but I'm fucking not! You masturbate, fuck, kiss me, grab my thigh, touch my ass. Without a  _single_ bit of explanation. What do you want from me? Huh? Did you ask me to move in because your sex life was boring and thought, oh, Boyd's black, his dick is huge, he can fuck—"

"Boyd," Isaac says, voice flat.

"No, fuck you, let me fucking—"

" _Boyd._ " 

Boyd seethes, because Isaac's voice is cold and unwelcoming and unforgiving and  _he doesn't like this tone._ "You can't, you can't treat me like—like—" Again, he's tripping over his words, but he's surprised.

Pleasantly so.

Isaac steps forward,  looks into Boyd's eyes and Boyd nods. Gently and softly, lips are pressed to his and warm fingers rest on his waist. 

"What do you want from me?"

Boyd sounds  so hurt and small and needy.

Erica steps toward them, her hand on Isaac's hip. "Can I?"

"I don't want you to—"

But Erica just kisses his nose. "Can we sit? Talk?"

Meekly nodding, Boyd joins them on the couch, fidgeting with his fingers until Isaac speaks. "I'm sorry," he starts. "We should've...said something.  _Asked._ I just thought you would've figured it out, but you deserve it more than some half-assed attempt at a blowjob."

Erica nods. "I'm sorry, too. We don't...you're not here because we want you as a sex toy, although that is certainly not false, but..." She looks at Isaac.

"We love you, Boyd," Isaac and Erica say together, intertwining their fingers.

They've said the words to Boyd hundreds of times, but he knows it's different.

"I...love you guys, too."

"Vernon, are you crying?" Erica laughs, reeling him into a kiss. "Mm, I've been waiting to do that for so long," she says, smacking her mouth. 

Boyd kisses her again, dismissing it when she quirks a brow at his sudden eagerness. "I thought it'd be fair too even the playing field."

Erica crawls into Boyd's lap, and he resists the grin, resists every desire in his body. "Oh yeah?" Erica says, laying kisses on his neck.

Isaac inches over, a hand darting to Boyd's dick. "We really need to level the playing field after hundreds of kisses then, you know," he says loftily, mouth biting into Boyd's neck.

Boyd groans, but he fights it off. "What is with you two? I need communication and as much as I want Isaac grabbing my dick and Erica on my lap. We need to  _talk,_ " he stresses, and Erica pouts, Isaac whines but pull off.

He grins, grabbing each of their hands. "Where do we stand? How do you each feel?"

"I love you, Boyd. I love this nerd too."

Isaac pinches her arm. "I love this dork. And I love you too. What about you? Were do we stand?"

Boyd smiles, and he kisses Isaac, then Erica. "I...I love you both so, fucking much and, and it hurts a little, when I see you two kiss, because I  _want_ it and I  _need_ it and, and, and..." Boyd's hyperventilating and a small hand crawls onto his hand. He isn't sure whose it is. "I'm emotional right now, I'm sorry," he says, but another arm is around him and he doesn't know when his friends—girlfriend? boyfriend?—grew arms and became fucking Squidward, but he doesn't mind as they kiss his tears away.

"I want you both. So. Much.  _Please,_ please, can you, can you—"

"What do you want, baby?" Erica purrs, brushing a hand over Boyd's crotch. 

"Tell me we're together, tell me you love me, tell me everything," he gasps.

Isaac smirks. "Attention slut."

Boyd's hard and Isaac raises an eyebrow. "Oh, you like being a slut, huh?"

"Good thing you have us then," Erica murmurs.

 

 

The party is cancelled because there's so much sex that needs to happen and Boyd really wants the attention. Rather, Stiles, Malia and Allison walk  _in_ on them fucking and Erica smirks triumphantly, reaching over and slapping her strap on. _"Look who else likes being pegged!"_

 


End file.
